<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>elements [kurapika kurta] by GR1MREAP3R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282715">elements [kurapika kurta]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GR1MREAP3R/pseuds/GR1MREAP3R'>GR1MREAP3R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hisoka is creepy, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), elemental powers, feitan is like her adoptive older brother lol, illumi is a slightly better brother, no beta we die like daichi, oc is a zoldyck, oc is kinda op, this is so self indulgent omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GR1MREAP3R/pseuds/GR1MREAP3R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ᵕ̈ ↷<br/>“wow, this reminds me of my childhood.”</p><p>“what? the playground?”</p><p>“no, the dead bodies.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where It All Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo, Sakura,” Killua calls from the other side of the door. “Are you decent?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, preferring to stay silent then answer her noisy brother outside of her door. In all honesty, she could compare the situation to Anna and Elsa, though nothing was stopping Killua from coming in.</p><p>“Oh well,” Killua shrugs from outside of the door. “If I walk into something disgusting I will never forgive you.”</p><p>Killua easily pushes open the 25-ton door, not even flinching at the loud boom it makes when it closes behind him. As he enters the room, he eyes his sister, who’s standing by the window of her room as if she was admiring the scenery. </p><p>In his opinion, the view of a dormant volcano wasn’t <em>exactly </em>the most gorgeous site...but he’s not one to judge. </p><p>Well, at least most of the time. </p><p>Before Killua has a chance to even open his mouth, Sakura beats him to it. </p><p>“I feel like the next words you say will not benefit me what’s so ever,” she says, eyes still glued to the scene in front of her. </p><p>Killua pouts, <em> actually </em>pouts, glancing at the older, “That’s rude. What if I wasn’t even going to say anything?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, you’ve been oozing stupidity recently.”</p><p>Killua lands a playful punch on his sister’s arm, and lets out a rather loud groan, “You’ve been hanging around grandpa too much.”</p><p>Sakura simply sticks her tongue out at the younger, her eyes twinkling in amusement.</p><p>“Anyways,” Killua continues, hands finding a way to play with the knife on Sakura’s night table. “Mom’s been getting on my nerves.”</p><p>Sakura scoffs, “When is she not?”</p><p>“Hm, you’re right,” Killua nods his head insightfully. “Let’s rebel.”</p><p>“Rebel?” </p><p>“Yeah!” Killua says. “I don’t really want to be an assassin anymore anyways, plus I just wanna give mom a reason to be pissed.”</p><p>Sakura looks at Killua, who’s looking right back at her, eyes filled with a mixture of hopefulness and mischief. </p><p>Damn Killua and his puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“Alright,” Sakura sighs, clasping her hands together, finally letting a smile graze her face. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>Killua's eyes widen, “What! You’re agreeing with me that fast?”</p><p>“Your main goal was to get me to agree with you,” Sakura says, raising an eyebrow. “You shouldn’t be very surprised that you’ve achieved your goal.”</p><p>“Hm, I guess you’re right.” Killua grins, throwing the knife in his hand, coincidentally stabbing the face of his mother in the family portrait hung on the wall. He’d ask her why she still had the painting hung up later. As soon as he was old enough he turned the one in his room into something completely different, and in his opinion, it made a wonderful dartboard.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t stab my wall!” </p><p>“I didn't stab the wall, I stabbed our mother’s face that's coincidentally hanging on the wall.”</p><p>Sakura simply rolls her eyes, moving to her closet to change out of the plain t-shirt and sweatpants she adorned herself in.  “What are we even planning to do?”</p><p>Killua's voice becomes muffled, signaling Sakura that he’s probably found her candy stash, but he responds nonetheless, “I don't know, I was thinking about the Hunter Exams?”</p><p>“The Hunter Exams?” Sakura says, pondering on the thought for a while. It wasn’t about her fear of the test, because if anything she knew it would be a piece of cake. </p><p>It's about the many secrets she has been keeping from her dearest brother. and taking the Hunter Exams would be a rather effective way of letting those secrets out. </p><p>Though, the ones who usually made a large deal of those secrets <em>were </em>usually her father and grandfather. And as of now, she was quite upset with the two, so in all honesty, she could care less. </p><p>“Yeah, I'm bored,” Killua shrugs, effectively pulling his sister out of her thoughts. Though. she doesn't miss the blue raspberry flavored lollipop that’s made a home in his mouth. The same blue raspberry flavored lollipop that she was sure was just in her candy jar a few moments ago. Killua continues,  “Plus, Illumi, dad, <em> and </em>grandpa aren’t home.”</p><p>Sakura peeks her head from out of her closet, “What would that have to do with anything?”</p><p>The boy shrugs once more, “I don't know, they would probably be more effective in keeping us here.”</p><p>“Hm, for once you’re right,” Sakura says, ignoring the glare Killua throws her way. “I gotta get out of the house anyway. There is no way in hell that I'm doing that Zaban City job with dad on Thursday.” </p><p>Killua grins, pumping his fist in the air in excitement, “Finally! I’ve been wanting to get out of this house for the longest.” </p><p>Sakura smiles, “Then come on! What are we waiting for?”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Escaping the house was definitely a thrill, to say the least. Sakura doubts she’d forget the face her older brother made once she pierced her blade through his thigh or the squeal of joy her mother made once Killua slashed her jaw.</p><p>“Tch,” she pouts. “That was one of my favorite knives too.”</p><p>Killua grips onto his skateboard. kicking rocks as they follow the trail out of their estate, “Then why didn’t you take it out of his leg?”</p><p>“Ew, why would I want Milluki blood on my knife? That’s gross.”</p><p>Killua laughs, almost tripping on a rock. He'd never admit it, but he loved the scenery that surrounded the path of their home. It was almost calming in a way, reminding him of the peaceful parts of his childhood.</p><p>“Hey, Kil,” Sakura says, hands occupied with a baseball she took from her elder brother. “Do either of us even wants to be Hunters?"</p><p>Killua looks at his sister, a toothy grin already settled upon his features, “Nah, but it’d be a fun way to piss off mom.”</p><p>Sakura shakes her head, chuckling at her brother’s enthusiasm. Despite being their mother’s favorite, it wasn’t a secret about the <em>heavy </em>disliking Killua took towards her. </p><p>If Sakura were to guess, maybe it was the slightly extra hours of training he had to endure as a child. </p><p>Though, she wouldn’t really know. She mostly trained with her father, still does actually, and maybe her grandfather on a good day.</p><p>She never understood the reason as to why they trained separately. During her training, she only saw her mother to strengthen both her body and mind, enduring gruesome hours of possibly every torture method possible, retaining information things that would <em>probably </em>help her in life, and ingesting every poison that could be named.</p><p>And when Killua <em>did </em>train with their father, she would coincidentally be sent on a job.</p><p>She was 100% sure her parents didn’t even go over nen with the younger. But as soon as she could walk, she was bombarded with mastering the skill. </p><p>Lucky bastard.</p><p>“-kura?” Killua's voice rings somewhere in her head. Coming back to reality, Sakura realizes that the younger has been waving his hand in front of her face for the past 2 minutes. “Stop daydreaming.” </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Anyways, I was asking if you wanted to deal with Gotoh, or should I?”</p><p>“Doesn't matter, he loves us both, he won’t care.” </p><p>Killua grins, “Hm yeah, I guess you’re right.”</p><p>Once they reach a lower elevation, Sakura can already see Canary standing at her post. Sakura found herself feeling bad for the girl at times, wondering if she ever communicated with anyone at all. </p><p>Day and night, she would be positioned at the same place, unless she was switched with another butler. She was cool though. </p><p>Well, as cool as a person can get when they work for an infamous family of assassins.</p><p>Sakura did try to talk to her once, but her mother cornered her soon after saying something along the lines of “assassins don't need friends”.</p><p>Though, that was years ago. She doubts the rule is still intact.</p><p>“Master Sakura, Master Killua,” she says, bowing as they near closer towards her.</p><p>“Morning Canary,” Sakura replies politely, Killua just nods his head in acknowledgment. She remembers Killua telling her something happened between the two, but she wasn’t in the mood to rack through her brain to find the answer.</p><p>The pair continue to walk along the path, almost celebrating when they see their famous entrance. For once, Sakura is genuinely happy to see the doors. </p><p>“There's a plane leaving for Zaban City in 2 hours,” Killua says as they stop in front of the doors, his hands in his pockets. “It’s a pretty simple way to find the actual exam site.” </p><p>Sakura cracks her knuckles, picking up on Killua’s hint that she would be the one to open the doors today, “The exam site changes each year, right?”</p><p>Killua nods, “There’s a number of routes we could go, but Zaban City is probably the closest”</p><p>“No complaints from me,” Sakura says, hands finding their way to the doors to begin pushing. And within 3 seconds, 4 out of 7 doors were opened. </p><p>In all honesty, she was just hoping to open one. </p><p>Killua scoffs, “Show off.”</p><p>“I’m just<em> that </em>good.”</p><p>“Don’t get cocky now, you were slower than last time.”</p><p>Sakura just sticks her tongue out, simply smiling. Stepping out of the gloomy forest, Sakura once again remembers the obvious difference between the air inside and outside of their estate. Not that it wasn’t the same air, just that outside it seemed..friendlier. </p><p>“Well,” Killua says, placing his skateboard on the asphalt of the entrance. “We better get going, we have a flight to catch.”</p><p>Sakura pauses, “We’re walking?”</p><p>“<em> We?” </em> Killua raises an eyebrow. “ <em> You’re </em> walking, <em> I'm </em> skateboarding.” </p><p>“Uh, no,” Sakura says, already pulling out her cellphone. “<em> You </em> can have fun skateboarding, <em> I’m </em> calling Gotoh.” </p><p>“Saki~” Killua groans, picking his skateboard off of the road. “You’re ruining the fun.”</p><p>Sakura raises an eyebrow, “The <em> fun </em>doesn’t start until we’re off that plane. As of right now, we’re just two people outside of our house.” </p><p>Killua pouts but allows Sakura to ring Gotoh anyways, “Fine, but you’re buying me extra chocolate robots.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pain. (and Tonpa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hellooooooo! uh so it may be obvious, but italics are flashbacks (idk i thought it would be necessary to say LMAO). i think there's gonna be flashbacks like every chapter starting from now and it's most likely that they'll relate somehow to the chapter. yes yes yes okay. happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Sakura,” Illumi says, holding his hand out for the 6-year-old to hold on to. “Come on, we’re done.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Sakura looks at her brother, hands still gripping onto the katana that currently rest right through the heart of a man, “Already?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Illumi nods, slipping 3 needles back to their retrospective places on his vest. Sakura sighs, “That was rather boring, no?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Illumi suppresses a chuckle, eyes glancing over the scene in front of them. The job seemed uninteresting from the start, but he supposed that it would be nice training for them both. Je didn’t know who in their right mind would pay 3.5 million jenny for just 2 mafia executives to be executed, but at the end of the day, he got paid so he held his complaints.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t even get to do anything entertaining,” Sakura sighs, pulling her katana out of the man. It makes a satisfying “whoosh” through the air as she mutters a quiet “Blossoming Sun”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Out of thin air, a cherry blossom tree materializes in front of the two, it’s petals already beginning to fall around them. “Blossoming Sun” was an ability Sakura used to restore weapons, and simply heal herself and those around her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When Illumi heard it the first time, he was 99% sure that he was about to be burned alive.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The name is very misleading.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He shakes his head, hand still out waiting for the young girl to take it, “I don’t understand why you go through all that trouble, you can just wipe the blood off with a regular handkerchief.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sakura smiles, watching as the blade becomes good as new again, “It’s shiny now!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Illumi simply shakes his head, watching as the tree disappears and Sakura finally takes his hand. He’d never admit it, but he was a bit disappointed that Sakura only used her katana today. He was hoping to see a performance of one of her elemental abilities, or even that fancy ability with her swords that he could never remember the name of. Although it made sense, the job wasn’t as big of a threat as previous ones. It took an even shorter amount of time than Illumi estimated.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If they were lucky, they’d be able to make it home before breakfast.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sakura squeezes on his hand, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts, “Illumi, did I do good today?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Illumi looks down at his sister, doe eyes looking right back at him, “You did well.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sakura grins, moving to hug her brother’s arm instead of just grasping on to his hand. Illumi shakes his head once more, proceeding to guide the two back to the direction of the estate. It’s another thing he’d never admit aloud, but Sakura was probably the only sibling that could get away with affection. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, it’s not like anyone else really showed affection in the household. Though, it was obvious how everyone had a soft spot for the young girl. Hell, his father had a soft spot for her since she was born, and that spot only grew as her powers did.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He shakes his head once more, moving forward to get the two back home. They were only about 2 hours from home, and he was certain their father had another job prepared for them both as soon as they got back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something about York New City, he wasn’t really paying attention. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Sakura wakes up, it's to Killua aggressively shaking her shoulders. She doesn't even remember getting onto the plane in the first place if she was going, to be honest.</p><p>“Come on Saki, we’re here,” he says, eyes shining with excitement. </p><p>Sakura stretches her arms over her head, yawning as the joints in her shoulder pop back into place. Slowly, she stands up and follows her energetic brother as he walks out of the aircraft at an ecstatic pace. </p><p>Sometimes she wonders if she’s <em> really </em> only 16.</p><p>As they get off the plane, Sakura inhales deeply, intaking the air of the exotic food and spices of the city. She hasn’t been to Zaban since she was 4, and there was something strangely nostalgic about the area. The season was in full blossom, and the area was drastically lively.</p><p>“Okay Mr.Hunter, where to now?” Sakura says, turning to face Killua who’s-</p><p>Wait, where <em> did </em>Killua go?</p><p>He was <em> right </em>there. </p><p>She wonders how mad <em> exactly </em>her mother would be if she told her she lost one of her children. Maybe she should go missing too-</p><p>“Saki!” Killua yells, standing next to a man wearing some sort of tracksuit. “Over here!”</p><p>“Don't disappear like that!” Sakura grits through her teeth as she nears the pair. “I thought you got kidnapped.” </p><p>Killua rolls his eyes, “Well I’m here now so don’t worry. and even if I got kidnapped, I would be <em> fine </em>.”</p><p>“I swear to go-”</p><p>“Anyways, this is the guy Gotoh was talking about,” Killua says, pointing to said man in the tracksuit. He grins nervously, scratching the back of his neck as Sakura’s eyes land on him. </p><p>It's then that Sakura realizes something <em> very </em>important. </p><p>She was not paying attention to a single thing Gotoh said during their car ride.</p><p>Though, in her defense, she couldn't <em> really </em> be blamed. She tuned out the conversation when Killua started going on a tirade about his love for chocolate robots that she’s heard maybe over 300 times. </p><p>She’ll just have to pretend like she was paying attention. </p><p>Just smile and nod.</p><p>“Right! Hi, I’m Sakura.” she smiles.</p><p>“Azule.” the man returns the smile, winking as he adds. “Gotoh’s told me you two are a pair of troublemakers.”</p><p>Sakura's about to respond, but Killua elbows her in the ribs as sneakily as he can manage. Sakura would’ve definitely slapped him right there if Azule didn’t begin to speak once more.</p><p>“I'll be your navigator, come on.” </p><p>The two nod, staying back for a moment as he walks so they can trail behind him. As soon as there’s a decent distance between the two, Sakura exclaims as quietly as she can, “Who is that?”</p><p>Killua shakes his head, “I knew you weren't paying attention! Gotoh owes me 50 jenny.” </p><p>“Killua!” </p><p>“Oh right,” Killua says. “He’s a navigator that Gotoh knows. He's helping us reach the exam.” </p><p>“Right, that was <em> kinda </em> obvious,” Sakura responds, maneuvering through the large crowds of people. “But, how does he know who we are?”</p><p>“Are you dumb? If he knew who we were he would probably be dead,” Killua scoffs. “He thinks we’re Gotoh’s niece and nephew.”</p><p>Sakura lets out an “oh” and nods in understanding. It should have been obvious to her though. If the man knew who they were, he probably would be taking pictures of them left, right, and center. </p><p>Just one picture of one of the infamous Zoldyck family members could make anyone rich in an instant. </p><p>Too bad, it would also make them dead too. </p><p>The trio enters a restaurant soon after, and Sakura almost cries at the scent of food. She wonders if she could order something before they arrive at the testing site, but Azule says something to the man at the grill, and seconds later they’re being escorted to a separate room.</p><p>Pain.</p><p>“Alright! this room is <em> actually </em> an elevator that’ll take you two up to the exam!” Azule says with a friendly smile, and Sakura guesses he’s telling them <em> way </em> more information than he needs too.. “I wish you two the best of luck!”</p><p>“Thanks.” Killua says as Azule <em> finally </em>closes the door, muttering soon after “It’s not like we’ll need it.”</p><p>Sakura snorts, “He was being nice!” </p><p>“No,” Killua responds. “He was probably underestimating us because we’re young.” </p><p>“Hm, I guess you could be right,” Sakura says, placing her index finger on her chin, genuinely thinking about the statement. It wouldn't be the first time something like Killua’s statement had happened, so she wouldn't be surprised. She shrugs, “At least he was polite.”</p><p>Killua simply rolls his eyes in response. Moments later, the elevator kicks in and they’re slowly moving up floors. In all honesty, the exam didn’t seem like it would take much effort, so it <em> could </em>be looked at as if it was another training course. But Sakura’s learned from a recent job not to judge simple things by their appearance. </p><p>She’ll never see ramen in the same light for a while. And ramen’s one of her favorite foods too.</p><p>Pain. </p><p>Bored from the slow speed of the elevator, she decides to look at her cell phone, supposing that it’ll be the last time she looks at it for a while. She’s actually surprised to see a message notification lighting up the screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: illumiii °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: you </b>
</p><p>I am aware that you and Kil aren't home. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: illumiii °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: you </b>
</p><p>I don't care where you are. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: illumiii °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To: you </b>
</p><p>Don't die.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura scoffs at the sequence of messages. If anything, her mother probably called Illumi as soon as she and Killua left the house. She wouldn't be very surprised if Illumi was on his way here right now. She chooses not to respond, simply because it would just make Illumi’s job of finding them easier, and she wasn’t in the mood to ruin Killua's excitement. </p><p>Speaking of which, she looks up from her phone and glances at the younger who’s currently bouncing up and down in excitement. </p><p>“I can't wait!” Killua cheers, a stark difference in his attitude from only moments ago. it doesn't matter though, his outburst is enough to pull her away from her phone and back into reality. “This is gonna be <em> awesome </em>!”</p><p>Sakura smiles, slightly shocked as the elevator level goes from 98 to 99. She was certain it said 28 only a few moments ago. Nonetheless, she pockets her cell phone away and rolls her shoulders back, “Well be prepared, the doors are about to open.” </p><p>Killua grins widely and faces the door, his excitement bouncing off the walls of the room. Sakura can only shake her head fondly. The room comes to a stop, and the doors slowly start to creak open.</p><p>The sight that greets them wasn't <em> exactly </em>what she was hoping for. </p><p>About 100 eyes land on the pair when the doors open, and she can already feel a dangerous but familiar aura emitting from someone in the room. Well, she wouldn’t really call it a room. It was more or less a tunnel, the absence of natural light being a dead giveaway. Plus, it smelt as if someone had bathed in cheap cologne before coming here as well.</p><p>Great. </p><p>“Is this supposed to be a brawl or…?” Sakura mutters, mostly to herself but Killua responds anyways, his eyes glancing over everyone in the room. </p><p>“I doubt it,” Killua says. “But I'm sure it wouldn't be hard.” </p><p>The person <em>oozing </em>bloodlust in the corner of the room would beg to differ. But before she can even respond, a bean-like creature approaches the two, a wide smile on its (she’s not even sure)  face.</p><p>“Hello, take one of these please,” it says, holding out two badges in front of them. “Keep it on at all times!”</p><p>They both nod, as it turns around, moving to another set of participants. Killua was number 99, and she was 100.</p><p>Lucky her.</p><p>“You wanna scope out the competition?” Killua supposes, glancing around the tunnel in curiosity. Sakura shrugs as a response, condoning the younger to go off on his “mission”. </p><p>She sighs, glancing around at the participants in the room. Most were either keeping to themselves or engaging in friendly (she doubts it) conversation with each other. Her eyes land on a number of people as they race across the room. There was a guy sitting on a bench, muttering to himself as his eyes roam along his computer screen, a guy with a <em> very </em>bad sense of fashion, Hisoka, a guy approaching her dressed in blue, and-</p><p>Wait. </p><p>Hisoka? </p><p>What the hell?</p><p>Before she can even confirm her suspicions, the same guy dressed in blue appears in front of her, a bright smile on his face, “Hey kid! You look new here!”</p><p>She squints, eyebrows raised in surprise, “You can tell I’m new?”</p><p>“Of course I can!” he says, eyes twinkling in some sort of mischief that Sakura can’t actually place. “I've taken this exam 34 times, I think I would know who’s new or not.”</p><p>“Cool.” Sakura nods. “I’m Sakura.”</p><p>“Tonpa!” he says, the smile never leaving his face. Sakura wants to remove herself from the conversation as soon as possible. Though, she guesses he’s <em> sort of </em> helpful. He describes veterans, those to look out for, and goes on describing participants he recognizes, adding little comments with every person he mentions.</p><p>He was somewhat useful, she supposes.</p><p>“Hey! how about we share a drink to toast to our new friendship!” he says, passing her an orange can filled with what seemed to be soda. “Whaddya say?”</p><p>Sakura never agreed to friendship. </p><p>Nonetheless, she glances at the can, and back to Tonpa, her pale blue eyes filled with boredom. She supposes it wouldn't hurt, if it ends up being a plot to poison her it wouldn't affect her in the slightest, “Sure.”</p><p>Reluctantly, she takes the drink and sips, and she hates how good it tastes. Though, she can taste a vague hint that it’s been drugged. </p><p>She tilts her head to the side, watching as Tonpa eyes her nervously.</p><p>So her suspicions <em> were </em> correct. The bastard <em> did </em>try to drug her. </p><p>“S-so how’d it taste?” Tonpa says, hands fiddling in front of him. “Want another one?”</p><p>Sakura rolls her eyes, unpleased with the trick. And, she takes her previous comment about the drink back, the after taste is <em> terrible </em>. She eyes Tonpa once more before crushing the can with her bare hand and chucking it towards a nearby trash can, “Poisons don't affect me, good try though.”</p><p>"W-what the hell?” she wishes she could take a picture of the way tonpa’s face drained of color. “What <em> are </em>you? How the hell are you affected? You know what, I don’t even wanna know.” he says, moving to find his next victim.</p><p>She almost feels bad, though she guesses his trick would work as long as he avoids her, Killua, Hisoka, and anyone with a brain. </p><p>Actually, that brings her back to her original goal. </p><p>Hisoka. </p><p>Why the <em> hell </em> is he here?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Running to and From Hell (and Hisoka)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Are you alright?” Illumi says hand interlocked tightly with Sakuras. It wasn’t in his best interest to lose his little sister in the middle of York New City, especially with the intensity of the job they were about to take on. Sakura simply nods, gripping on to hand a little tighter than before, before saying,  “The job’s gonna be boring.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ilumi resists the urge to snort, “You think so? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sakura nods once more. At this point, Illumi stopped trying to figure out what she classifies as boring or not, she finds the most random things worth her time. Well, that’s a lie, whether or not it’s boring she’ll get it done, it's just the way she is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He shook himself out of his thoughts, deciding to focus on the job at hand. His father had briefed him 2 weeks before, but of course, he missed out on one very important detail.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They were hired by The Phantom Troupe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In all honesty, he could care less about those who hired them, but this particular hire agitated him in a certain way. He just remembers one night at dinner his father went on an entire tirade about his job to kill a troupe member.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He succeeded of course, though he thoroughly made the point of how he wasn't paid enough for the job. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So imagine his shock when he’s informed that they’ve hired both him and his little sister.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His father made a point to inform the two of the dangers of the job. He knew the two wouldn’t fail, but he still wanted the fact to get through their heads.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’d have to condone the Troupe though, it had taken them 5 minutes longer to find their current hideout. Well, if you could even call it that.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If anything, it looked more like an old explosion testing site. The crates of unloaded dynamite laying in dug-outs being dead giveaways. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He let’s go of Sakura’s hand, much to her dismay and leads the two further into the pit. He already felt the presence of the other Troupe members, and he was sure that they felt theirs as well.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If they didn’t he would be fairly concerned.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Though he couldn’t feel Sakura’s presence despite his little sister being right next to him. He sternly looks towards her, the girl very occupied with the lollipop in her mouth, “Stop doing that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sakura looks up at him, taking the lollipop out of her mouth, “Doing what? ‘M not doing anything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Concealing your presence,” he says. “There’s no need.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I want to,” Sakura says, popping the lollipop back in her mouth. Illumi drops the conversation, not having the energy to argue with the child anymore, especially when they were already approaching members of the Troupe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And as he expects, they’re all glaring at the pair when they make their entrance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Talk about a warm welcome.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Are these the two the boss hired?” a blonde stands up. In Illumi’s opinion, he looks like he came straight out of an 80’s movie, but he wouldn't be one to judge. “Ones a fucking kid!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Huh?” another person speaks up, and would you look at that, it’s another blonde. “I only sensed one, there’s two?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Illumi resists the urge to glare at his younger sister, who's still occupied with her lollipop, simply ignoring the chaos that’s about to erupt around them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, look.” blondie #1 says, pointing towards both Sakura and Illumi. “Why the fuck are you concealing your presence twerp?” he says, pointing his finger in Sakura’s face. Illumi resists the urge to scoff once more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don't know,” Sakura shrugs. “‘M bored.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Bored?” another man speaks up, a loud laugh leaving his lips, and Illumi thinks he almost resembles a caveman. “Nobu, man, you gotta take a look at this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Another man appears, his hair caught up in one, and Illumi doesn't miss the katana strapped to his waist, “Bored, you say?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And in a flash, the man is behind Sakura, his katana pressed against her throat. Illumi could almost laugh at the bored expression displayed on the girl’s face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We can’t have that now, can we?” Ponytail says, and Illumi can see the slight trickle of blood make its way down the girl's throat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Guess not,” Sakura says, lollipop still in her mouth. “I guess this is entertaining me now, so thanks.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The man laughs once more, “You know what? I like you kid, you got spunk.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thanks?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, whaddya say, let's play a game while we wait for the boss,” Caveman speaks up again, passing Illumi who’s now situated upon a rock. It’s very entertaining when someone underestimates him and his siblings, but he’s smart to realize that’s not the case in this scenario. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If anything, they’re probably acknowledging her strength, and if that’s not the case then they’re just idiots.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey,” a pink-haired woman appears next to him, leaning on the front of the rock. “If I were you I wouldn’t leave her alone with those two.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Illumi looks at the girl, though her eyes are focused mainly on the two currently surrounding Sakura, “She’ll be fine.” he says.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The girl shrugs, “Whatever you say, it’s just a hun-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A loud boom and whoosh through the air takes the girl’s attention away from Illumi and back to the trio. Illumi is slightly amused by the look of shock displayed on her features.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Currently, Mr. Caveman lays on the floor, Sakura’s foot on his throat. And as for Ponytail, he stands unmoving as Sakura's own katana is placed at his throat, his own in her hand. Throughout this entire ordeal, Illumi almost snorts at the fact that her lollipop remains in her mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey Illumi,” she says, eyes unwavering from Mr. Ponytail. Illumi makes a sound of acknowledgment, choosing not to reply with actual words. “I take back what I said, I think this is gonna be fun.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As for you,” she continues, looking at Mr. Caveman. “You’re too slow.” a lick from the lollipop, and then her gaze changes towards Ponytail, “And look how the tables turn.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 80’s man comes back, laughing loudly, “Did Uvogin and Nobunaga just get their asses handed to them by a fucking kid?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I looked away for less than a second,” Ponytail, who Illumi guesses is Nobunaga, sighs. “No one could catch that, she’s just insane.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And Uvo, your excuse?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “....How the hell did she flip me over?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tch, embarrassing.” another man appears, wearing a black cloak. Illumi takes note of the umbrella in his hand, glancing at it in confusion because he distinctly remembers the weather saying nothing about rain.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My, my” another voice rings out, seeming very familiar to Illumi. “So this is the famous Sakura Zoldyck.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Heels clack against the floor, and everyone’s heads turn towards the figure. The fiery red hair is all Illumi needs to see to recognize the person. </em>
</p><p><em> Of course, Hisoka was a part of the Troupe.  </em> <em> r </em></p><p>
  <em> “Illumi,” he says, voice as smooth as honey. “It’s always a pleasure.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hisoka,” Illumi responds, and the rest of the Troupe go dead silent, and Illumi becomes aware of how all eyes have shifted to the pair. “I didn’t expect to find you here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Expect the unexpected,” he sings, a smile on his face that makes Illumi want to <strike>send him to God</strike> kill him right there. It's then where his eyes shift to Sakura, who’s removed her foot from who he suspects is Uvogin’s throat and is in the process of helping him up. “How come you’ve never told me anything about your sister?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You never asked.”  </em>
</p><p><em> That was a lie. </em> <em> If Illumi told him that he had a sister, Hisoka would do exactly what he's about to do now. </em></p><p>
  <em> Sorry, Sakura.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hisoka proceeds to nod, moving towards the trio where Sakura has decided to ignore the previous commotion Hisoka made and apologize to both of the men. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah, her soft heart.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sakura, my dear,” Hisoka sings, moving towards the girl. Illumi should do something, but he knows Sakura can hold her own, plus he kinda wants to see how the situation will play out. “Your power is delectable my sweet,” he licks his lips, “So strong for someone so so so tiny.” And once more, Sakura’s eyes fill with boredom, and Illumi honestly has no idea what she’ll do next. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What power?” Sakura says, head tilting to the side.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hisoka's smile widens even more, and Illumi almost thought his cheeks would split open, “Oh darling, you have no clue.” his smile drops a little, and he places his hand over his heart, “But of course, I’m going to have to wait. You’re nowhere near your full potential.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re weird,” Sakura says, and Illumi almost snorts.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Almost.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll just have to wait for the fruit to ripen, once more.” Hisoka sighs, more or so to himself than Sakura. It doesn't matter, she wasn’t listening anyway.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No one expects it (Illumi had a feeling, but he wasn’t sure), but only milliseconds later Hisoka is launching himself at Sakura. Though, it’s almost as if Sakura expects it, being the reason as to why her katanas (there’s two this time) materialize, pinning Hisoka to a nearby wall.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before Sakura can even speak, Illumi lets himself into the conversation, “You were slow.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Phantom Troupe members turn to him, mostly out of surprise that <strike>it</strike> he talks, but also because of his comment. Sakura pouts, “I know, I’ll do better next time.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Illumi curtly nods, shifting his attention to Hisoka who groans in delight at the katanas holding him up by his vest’s sleeves. He falls shortly after when the katanas dematerialize, laughing to himself.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re going to be amazing in the years to come,” he says. “I’ll wait as long as I have to.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sakura scrunches her nose, “I don’t know what you’re talking about but okay.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hisoka stop being weird,” 80’s tracksuit comes back, his hand finding a place on Sakura's head, ruffling the girl’s black hair.  “The kid’s got spunk, we should recruit her.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, we should recruit her brother,” Nobunaga looks at him, and Illumi's honestly surprised. He's done nothing for them to even consider him as a choice to be recruited. “Have you sensed his aura? That shit’s deadly.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, yes that’s what he forgot.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If you all are done,” a voice rings out in the room, quickly gathering everyone’s attention. Illumi supposes that he’s their infamous leader, he’s surprised that he didn’t even notice him until the last minute. He continues, “I can actually explain our goal, and why I’ve recruited the Zoldycks.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Boss everyone’s not here yet,” Uvogin speaks, looking around. “We’re still waiting for Pakunoda and Franklin.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Alright then.” their boss nods, finally stepping into the light of the area. The first thing Illumi notices is the prominent cross on his head, and he hates how the first thought that crosses his mind is if it’s washable. The man continues, “I’m disappointed though, I can’t believe you doubted Sakura and Illumi here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nobunaga freezes, and Uvogin lets out a hearty laugh, “Don't worry boss, it was only a test of course.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was a shitty test,” Sakura says.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Kid!” Uvogin says, his hand placed on his heart in mock sadness. “That’s harsh.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Illumi sighs, already telling that he and his sister were in for a hectic ride. If this is what the Phantom Troupe was actually like, what the hell was his father talking about?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’d also have to remind himself to slap Hisoka, who’s eyes haven't left Sakura ever since he’s been slumped against the wall.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Good grief. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Sakura wishes she could say that was the last encounter she had with Hisoka.</p><p>It was not.</p><p>She also wishes that she could say she’s surprised at her current predicament.</p><p>She’s not. </p><p>Once she successfully escapes from Turtle (Was that his name? She doesn't really remember) She meets her demise running straight into Hisoka himself. And even though it was her goal to <em> actually </em>see if it was him, she wasn’t really hoping to make conversation with him.</p><p>Screw her luck. </p><p>“Well, well, well,” Hisoka looks up from his spot on the floor, his hands busy shuffling a card deck. “If it isn’t my lovely Sakura! It’s been a while, my dear.” </p><p>“Hisoka,” she says, already looking for a way to leave the conversation. “It’s almost a shame to see you.”</p><p>“That’s rather harsh, no?” he pouts, and who would've thought she’d ever see <em> Hisoka </em>of all people pout. Actually, that’s a lie, she’s seen him pout more times than she’d like to say. “I think it’s lovely every time we cross paths.” </p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” she rolls her eyes, eventually giving in, sitting next to the man on the ground. She’d berate herself for it later, but she could at least attempt to form some type of ally other than her brother before the exam starts. “What are you even doing here?” </p><p>“Enjoying the wonders of the world my dear,” he says, and Sakura hates how she can’t tell what he’s thinking about. “And you?”</p><p>“‘M bored.”</p><p>"As always," he chuckles, and Sakura immediately wants to run away. Instead, she pulls out a lollipop she hid in her pocket (she has 4 more), unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth. She only notices Hisoka’s stare once she looks back up, and she mutters “What?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” he says, smirking as he boops Sakura’s nose with his index finger. “I see you still have that habit of sweets.” he chuckles before continuing, “Figures though, they’re delectable, just like you.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s my cue to leave this conversation,” Sakura says, already pushing herself off of the ground. She doesn't know what demon possessed her in the first place to even <em>consider</em> sitting next to the man. Whatever alliance that <em> could have </em>been formed would probably find its way back to her later, but for now, she just had to get away from him. She knew for a fact that he’d end up finding her later anyway.</p><p>He always did.</p><p><em> Gross </em>. </p><p>"Before I forget," Hisoka licks his lips, ignoring her previous comment, “You’re ripening wonderfully my dear, you’ll be ready to pluck in no time. It’ll be lovely when I’m ready to play.”</p><p>Sakura just shakes her head, “Bye Hisoka.”</p><p>She hears his faint chuckles as she walks farther from him, and she hates how she picks up when he purrs, “Your power never fails to amaze me the way it turns me on my sweet Sakura.”</p><p>
  <em> Gross. Gross. Gross.   </em>
</p><p>It’s almost as if it’s a never-ending cycle with Hisoka. No matter how much she tried, her paths always found a way to interlock with his. </p><p>
  <em> Gross. </em>
</p><p>And yeah, sometimes she knew Illumi would ask him to join the two on jobs, (She’s starting to think that he’s begun to do it on purpose) but sometimes, he just shows up. </p><p>And at this point, she’s given up trying to understand Hisoka and his mission to battle her. She’s been going a nice 10 years without fighting him, she’s sure she’ll be fine. </p><p>As of right now, her main goal was to locate Killua…</p><p>Again.</p><p>She should just leash him at this point, it’s not normal to lose someone twice in less than two hours. Though, she doubts it would work anyways. </p><p>Killua would always find a way to escape. </p><p>To her surprise, once she looks around the room, she notices that many more people have made their way to the testing site. Finding Killua in the sea of people would take a little longer than she’d personally like. </p><p>It’s fine, she’ll find him later.</p><p>Maybe it would do her good to communicate with the people that would eventually end up being her competition. Though, no one was <em> exactly </em>peaking her interests. It seemed as if no one else knew nen, but she could at least get a basic gathering of who was strong or not. </p><p>For example, the bald man in the corner currently having a <em> wonderful </em> time interacting with Tofu (She still doesn't remember his name). He’d probably be a good competitor, so she’ll keep an eye on him. The guy with the beehive seemed interesting too.</p><p>Although there were <em> a lot </em>of weirdos here too, besides Hisoka, there was a group of three men (she guessed they were brothers) huddling together jumping around in circles while chanting. </p><p>She assumes everyone had their own methods to get pumped up, though she wasn’t sure they should make those methods public, but she wasn’t one to ju-</p><p>“Hey miss!” someone yells in her direction, and she hopes whoever is talking is talking to someone behind her. </p><p>They aren’t. </p><p>She sighs, turning around to come face to face with 3 boys. One looked like a full-fledged adult, another one her age, and another one Killua’s age.</p><p>This should be fun.</p><p>“Hi?” she says, taking the lollipop out of her mouth and instead choosing to hold it in her hand. </p><p>“Hi!” the green-haired boy says, as cheery as could be. The two other boys were still analyzing their surroundings, and she watches as their eyes glaze over everyone in the room. “Is this your first time taking the exam?”</p><p>She's shocked that that’s the first question that leaves his mouth, but he doesn’t seem anything like Tent (She honestly does not remember his name) so it can’t hurt to respond, “Yeah, it is.” </p><p>“Cool! Me too!” he says, an adorable smile taking over his features. Honestly, she was already planning on putting him in her pocket and never taking him out. “I’m Gon!” he says pointing to himself, then points to the tall man in the glasses, “This is Leorio,” and then the blonde next to him “-and this is Kurapika!”</p><p>
  <strike> Blondie is cute. </strike>
</p><p>Wait, she shouldn't be thinking about that. </p><p>She regains her composure, as Leorio and Kurapika wave to her, she smiles, “I’m Sakura.” </p><p>“Finally a <em> normal </em>person,” Leorio scoffs, pushing his glasses up higher on his face. “I'm pretty sure the last guy we talked to tried to poison us.” </p><p>Funny for him to think that <em> she’s </em> anything <em> near </em>normal. </p><p>Despite that, Sakura nods in understanding, about to respond when a blood-curdling scream cuts her off. Everyone’s attention turns to the source of the screams, and she’s not very surprised at what she sees. </p><p>There’s a man on the floor, dressed in some type of gladiator outfit, screaming bloody murder as he helplessly watches his arms disappear into small red specks.</p><p>“How peculiar," mocks Hisoka, "His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize."</p><p>“Of course it’s Hisoka,” Sakura mutters, missing how Kurapika eyes her in curiosity. ‘That psychopath.” </p><p>“What the hell?” Leorio says, his voice raised, though not bringing any unneeded attention to where the four stand. All the attention is on the man who now lays dead on the tunnel floor. “You can do that?”</p><p>“There are no specific rules in place, I assume,” Kurapika speaks up, and Sakura could almost melt at the sound of his voice.</p><p>Wait. No. </p><p>Now’s not the time.</p><p>“Probably not,” Sakura says, letting her lollipop find its place in her mouth again. “From what I can tell, it’s basically survival of the fittest.”</p><p>Kurapika nods, letting his eyes roam on Hisoka as he walks away from the dead man. He looks at Sakura, opening his mouth as if there was a question he wanted to ask, but even if he <em>was </em>going to say anything, an alarm goes off gathering everyone’s attention. </p><p>Satisfied with the attention he’s captured, a man with purple hair stands in front of the room, clearing his throat before he speaks, “I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter Applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin." Sakura wasn’t even sure if he had a mouth or not, but his mustache still bobbed as he spoke, "As a final caution, if you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise please exit via the elevator behind you." </p><p>No one moves, though there is a low murmur exchanged within the crowd.</p><p>As the silence stretches amongst the crowd, The purple-haired man turns on his heel and starts walking at a gigantic, yet constant pace. And little by little, he begins to pick up his pace.</p><p>"Oh! I almost forgot I neglected to introduce myself. My name is Satotz, a proctor for the Hunter Exam and Phase One Examiner. I shall do the honors of leading you to the Exam's Second Phase."</p><p>"Second Phase? What about the first?" the bald man from before speaks up. </p><p>"It has already begun," Satotz answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maybe Mistakes Were Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been approximately 4 hours since the group has started running, and the amount of people Sakura’s seen on the ground, gasping for air is probably around 50. </p><p>It’s not surprising. Satotz has been keeping a constant pace since they’ve started running, and she’s sure the man hasn’t broken a sweat. She’s also pretty sure she’s seen people undergo literal mental breakdowns from the pressure of <em>running</em>.</p><p>“If you can't even run more than 25 kilometers, how do you expect to survive the rest of the exam?” She thinks, shaking her head as she keeps her pace. In all honesty, she <em> would </em> activate her Nen and use it to help her, but she figures she should at least <em> try </em>to blend in with the rest of the participants. It wouldn't be in her best interest to be someone people had their eyes on already.</p><p>For example, Hisoka. </p><p>She’s already overheard a group of 5 or 6 men planning to overthrow him as if he was some sort of monarchy.  </p><p>She’d wish them luck, but luck wouldn't be enough to take on Hisoka. </p><p>“Saki!” Killua calls from somewhere behind her. She’s surprised when she turns around and sees Gon next to him. “Isn’t this fun?”</p><p>She slows down, allowing Gon and Killua, and would you look at that Leorio who’s a few feet behind them, to catch up, “I guess you could say that.”</p><p>Gon’s eyes widen in excitement, “You two know each other?”</p><p>“Huh? You know my sister?” Killua says at the same time, his eyes widening too as he looks at Gon. “Small world.”</p><p>Sakura chuckles, before turning to watch the people surrounding them. Everyone seemed to be doing fine, there’s the occasional person throwing up in a corner, but otherwise, everything’s going great. She’s lost sight of Hisoka, but for some reason, Tennis Ball (she still doesn't remember his name) is only a few meters ahead of her. It was in her best interest to at least have an idea as to where the magician was, knowing that there was no limit to the stunts he'd pull, especially with the number of people currently here.</p><p>She blinks, snapping back into reality when Leorio yells and races ahead of her. She hears Killua snicker, and she looks down at the pair to see Gon carrying both Leorio’s suitcase and a fishing pole in his hand. She tilts her head to the side, ultimately deciding that she'll ask him about it later.</p><p>Whether she’d admit it aloud or not, she was <em>actually </em>happy. And not only that, but her brother was also happy, a feat that hadn’t happened for them both in a while. </p><p>She smiles as Gon and Killua engage in conversation, debating on whether who would finish their running first. While it was a rather interesting conversation, she wasn't really up to the date. She speeds up a little, catching up with Leorio and Kurapika who were only a few feet ahead.</p><p>“So that’s why I’m taking the Exam,” Leorio finishes, and Sakura slightly pouts realizing that she missed his story. Though, to her luck, it seemed as if Kurapika was just about to explain why <em>he </em>was participating. </p><p>“I’m doing it to avenge my clan,” he says simply, lips sealed and Sakura could already see how much the topic meant to him. Unfortunately, it seemed that’s all he would say for now, and Sakura respected it, though that doesn't mean she won't try and find out what he meant later. </p><p>“What about you shortie?” Leorio says, nodding his head towards her, and she just realizes that he’s shirtless. Though, that doesn't distract her from the “shortie” comment.</p><p>She's 5’3, she wasn't <em>that </em>short. </p><p>She’ll plot her “revenge” on Leorio later, choosing to respond to the man’s question instead, “I’m just bored,” she shrugs, and she's not surprised to see the look of shock that makes their way on their faces. </p><p>“You’re insane.” Kurapika chuckles softly, looking at her for a brief moment before turning his focus back to the path. “Look, we’re approaching stairs.”</p><p>“Really?” Leorio says, his attention suddenly facing forward. “Thank God! It’s like we’ve been running for days.” </p><p>“You’re that tired old man?” a voice speaks up from beside her, and Sakura’s shocked to see that Killua and Gon have caught up.</p><p>Well, she’s not <em>actually</em> surprised, with Killua’s training she’d be quite shocked if he didn't catch up. Gon, however, did manage to peak her interests. She was pretty sure she and Killua were on their way to befriending the most OP kids taking the exam.</p><p>Maybe luck <em>was </em>on her side.</p><p>“<em>Old man </em>?” Leorio yells, and Sakura swears he’s about to take off his shoe and swing it at her brother. “I’m a teen! Just like you guys!”</p><p>This grasps Sakura’s attention, and she’s sure her neck would have flown off at the speed she turned her head at as she gasps, “You’re lying.”</p><p>Leorio just groans as the rest of the group laughs, continuing to make fun of the elder teen as he curses right back at them. Sakura laughs the entire time, exchanging playful insults with Leorio as they continue running. Thankfully, Kurapika was on her side, and he aids in teasing the older.</p><p>“I think we’re almost close,” Kurapika says once he’s finished laughing, pointing to the light ahead of them. By the time he points it out, Killua and Gon are gone in a flash, and within those few moments, she’s sure they’ve already passed the goal. </p><p>“Well,” Leorio says, and Sakura suppresses a giggle. “We can't have the young ones pass us now, can we?”</p><p>Kurapika nods, and for some reason, all of the three teenagers accelerate their speed, making their way to the goal in no time. And by the time they arrive, Killua and Gon are engaged in a heated debate on who had crossed first.</p><p>Sakura just shakes her head, looking around at the place they’ve found themselves in next. If anything, it looked like the forest of their estate, just with an increase of humidity. Though it was obvious they were most likely in a swamp.</p><p>She’s brought out of her thoughts (again) when Leorio groans next to her, “I can’t believe we ran all of that.’</p><p>In her opinion, she enjoyed the run. Though, she wouldn't make those thoughts public.</p><p>Her focus changes once more when Saotz begins to speak up in front of them. </p><p>He goes on to explain the Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers' Swamp, home to many rather interesting animals, yet a territory they required to pass to complete the first phase.</p><p>"Don't fall for it!" cries a voice, full of despair. A man covered in bruises and burns reveals himself from underneath the fog, his finger accusingly prods at Satotz, "He's lying to you! He's an imposter. He's not an examiner, I'm the real examiner. Look at this," With a heave, the man tugs on an arm of a creature, attached to a frail-looking body of a monkey, its face a copy of Satotz' features.</p><p>"He looks just like Satotz!" Gon exclaims.</p><p>"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!"</p><p>"A Man-Faced Ape?" Leorio yells, and Sakura swears his eyes were going to pop out of his head.</p><p>The mysterious man continues, "They love the taste of human flesh. Though, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise humans to follow them. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!"</p><p>"The hell..?"</p><p>"Shit, really?!"</p><p>"Crap, what do we do?"</p><p>Sakura almost laughs at the murmur between the crowd. She looks to Kurapika and Leorio, standing directly in line with the man, “Hey, move back.”</p><p>They both look at her in confusion but comply with her nonetheless. “He’s lying,” she says, materializing her katana as almost everyone turns to look at her. With little effort, she throws the weapon, impaling the man in the middle of his eyes. </p><p>So much for not wanting to gather attention to herself. </p><p>Coincidentally, at the same time, a pair of hands send a flurry of Ace of Spades’ towards Satotz’s, which he catches with ease. </p><p>For once, thank God for Hisoka.</p><p>However, it brings her back to the current situation, where the group’s eyes are broken where half of the group stares at Hisoka, and the other at Sakura. The silence in the air could drown them if it tried hard enough. </p><p>Hisoka chuckles, shuffling his deck of cards, "I see, I see. That settles it. You're the real one."</p><p>"How did you know?!" Gon gasps at the dead man's body, his eyes gazing back and forth between Sakura and Hisoka. </p><p>"I mean it was kind of a guess,” She lies, not having the energy to explain Nen to the group right now. “Examiners are Pro-Hunters, specifically picked out by the Board right? So if he were our real examiner, no matter how hurt, he'd still be able to block that attack," She finishes, already feeling Hisoka’s eyes burning holes into her skin</p><p>"That's right. He blocked my attack almost seamlessly," Hisoka says.</p><p>"I’ll take that as a compliment.” Satotz nods, “However, if you shall attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz says</p><p>"Sure," Hisoka says calmly.</p><p>With that out of the way, the Exam continues as if nothing had happened at all.</p><p>“Woah!” Killua says from next to her. “Saki, you brought your katana? I didn’t even see it!”</p><p>“You just regularly have that thing on you?” Leorio squeaks, observing the katana still embedded into the man’s head. Sakura chooses to not respond verbally, just nodding as she moves to collect her weapon. </p><p>She pouts, dwelling on the fact that she won’t be able to restore it right away. Instead, she wipes the blood on the tool on the man’s clothes. She’s glad it was a clean kill, resulting in less blood than usual.</p><p>Well, at least the blood on her sword. The ground was another story. </p><p>“That was so cool!” Gon gasps once more, as Sakura returns to their group of 5, katana held tightly in her hand. She just smiles at the boy, as Kurapika speaks up from next to her.</p><p>“It truly was,” He says, and Sakura turns to meet his gaze which is concentrated on the weapon, but eventually he meets her gaze. Sakura almost blushes at the eye contact.</p><p>
  <em> Almost.  </em>
</p><p>Though, you'd think the group of teenagers would be more affected by the fact that she'd just killed someone. They must be as messed up as she is.</p><p>However, before she could ponder on the thought, the sound of Satotz running once more snaps not only her, but the entire group out of their fond moment and returns them to their current goal. </p><p>Great, more running. </p><p>As she starts running again, Sakura almost wishes she hadn’t taken action at the imposter. Not only had she felt Hisoka’s bloodlust spike drastically (she hadn’t even <em>done </em> anything except use a <em> katana. </em> what is wrong with him?) but she also felt <em> other </em>people start to draw their attention to her.</p><p>Yay.</p><p>She <em>could </em>kill them in a blink of an eye, but honestly, that would take much more effort than she was willing to give. It was interesting to see how everyone branched out though. For example, you had the ones who were planning to kill her because she was a formidable opponent, the ones genuinely scared of her, and the one who simply didn't care.</p><p>God bless the ones who didn't care. </p><p>The exam itself didn't exactly worry her, though. With <em> En</em>, she’d be able to track Satotz, simply making the process easier for her. </p><p>Though, the group she’d found herself acquainting with intrigued her to an extent. So here she was, following their trail.</p><p>Well, until they separated with Gon and Killua 2 minutes ago.</p><p>She expected them to be fine, knowing that Killua had undergone the process of being left in random places around the world and tasked to find his way back at multiple points in his life since he was around 5. (#BestDadAward definitely goes to Silva)</p><p>Not that it had anything to do with the current situation, but she knew they’d find their way out. </p><p>As for Kurapika and Leorio, she wasn’t so sure.</p><p>For starters, Leorio had tripped over air during the first 3 minutes of the run.</p><p>Air. </p><p>The teen was an interesting specimen, to say the least. </p><p>As they continued, she found out that he yells a<em> lot</em>. It was humorous if anything, but she’d remember to slap him later for his lack of discreteness. It wasn’t in their best interest for everyone (and everything) in a 200-meter radius to know their location. </p><p>And to top it off, somehow he led them right into Hisoka. </p><p><em> Great</em>.</p><p>“When I saw you last year,” one of the men surrounding Hisoka says, a sword in his hand. “I <em> knew </em>you weren't Hunter material.</p><p>“We’ll spare you if you swear not to take the Hunter Exam again.” another one speaks up.</p><p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p><p>Hisoka looks at the group in boredom, “Sure.”</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>The group almost looks surprised at his confession, and Sakura admits she is too. She figures there’s more to his words, knowing he wouldn't concede (especially to <em> this </em> particular group) so easily. Mr.Swordsman from before speaks up again, “Huh?" </p><p>“I’m passing the Exam this year,” Hisoka smirks. “So I won’t need to take it next year.”</p><p>Figures.</p><p>“Passing?”</p><p>“Idiot!”</p><p>“What the hell is he talking about?” Leorio scoffs from his position next to her. When they first arrived, he suggested that they hide, and she had almost smacked him. Hisoka could sense their auras already (except for hers) so it didn’t make sense to hide.</p><p>Though he didn’t know that, so it’d just be mean for her to smack him.</p><p>Hisoka continues, ignoring their remarks, “Look at this fog. It's impossible to determine which direction the main pack went!” Sakura almost rolls her eyes. “That must mean we've all failed the exam!”</p><p>At that moment, she was tempted to leave both Leorio and Kurapika and <em> go </em>. Hisoka was obviously having the time of his life putting on a show for the two, and in all honesty, she’s seen enough of his theatrics to last her a lifetime.</p><p>Hisoka simply continues on his tirade, pulling out his infamous deck of cards, “So that’s why, having already failed the exam, you wish to play examiner.”</p><p>“What is he going on about?” Kurapika says, mostly to himself, but Sakura still picks it up. She shrugs in response. If anything, they were only wasting time here, and she was barely listening to the conversation anyways. </p><p>“Why don't I play examiner…and judge whether <em> you </em> are Hunter material?’</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>“H-he’s bluffing!”</p><p>“Help!”</p><p>Sakura almost feels bad for the group. As they helplessly try to move away from Hisoka, in a blink of an eye, an ace of spades makes its way across the group, slicing the necks open of all of them.</p><p>At least their deaths were quick.</p><p>Hisoka turns to the group, and his face morphs into something similar to shock once he sees Sakura. That shock quickly forms into delight, much to Sakura’s dismay. He continues on his speech from before, though it’s mostly directed towards Leorio and Kurapika, “Care to participate in my little game of examiner?”</p><p>Sakura rolls her eyes as Kurapika speaks up, his voice low, “Guys, on my signal, we run in opposite directions.”</p><p>Leorio scoffs as this, “What?”</p><p>“He’s vastly more experienced in combat than us,” he says, glancing at Sakura before continuing. “We won’t stand a chance, and it makes no sense to waste time on pointless fighting.”</p><p>Sakura congratulates Kurapika mentally on his ability to actually <em> think </em>. She’s sure that Leorio would charge straight at him if it weren’t for him. </p><p>The three stand for a few moments more before Kurapika promptly says, “Now!”</p><p>And would you look at that, the two <em> actually </em> dash off in different directions. </p><p>She almost wishes she ran off with them. </p><p>“I didn't even sense you. I can’t believe your ability to conceal your aura got even <em> stronger </em> .” Hisoka groans, licking his lips. “You’re amazing.” </p><p>Sakura lets out something similar to a grunt in response, as he continues “Those two made a rather wise decision.”</p><p>Sakura desperately wants him to shut up.</p><p>“Have you stayed to fight me?” Hisoka says, lighting up in excitement. “My dear, Sakura, have you <em> finally </em> come to your senses?” </p><p>Sakura sighs, “Of course not.”</p><p>Hisoka pouts, ready to respond when a twig snapping captures his attention. She was sure it wasn’t the twig snapping, but it captures his attention either way.</p><p>“I can’t just do it,” and Sakura almost groans at the two idiots making their way back. “This may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it.”</p><p>Kurapika nods in agreement, making their way to where Hisoka stands. </p><p>Sakuras about to scold them when a <strike>new aura</strike> twig snapping brings their attention to the new person joining them. Well more like the hook of a fishing pole joining them.</p><p>Wait-</p><p>She almost starts a wildfire.</p><p>“Gon?!”</p><p>Idiots. </p><p>All of them.</p><p>Kurapika and Leorio were enough. </p><p>And now <em>Gon</em> of all people had somehow made his way to the group.</p><p>How the hell did he even <em> get </em>here? </p><p>And where the hell is Killua? They might as well have a family reunion with the way everyone just wants to show up. At this point, she should just text back Illumi. Hey! Maybe her father would like to join-</p><p>“Good! I made it just in time!”</p><p>Sakura’s nose crinkles at that statement, but she adds it to the jar of questions she’ll ask later. As Gon holds his fishing pole, reeling the hook back to him, Sakura pulls out another lollipop from her pocket. </p><p>“Not bad, little boy,” Hisoka mutters loud enough for the 4 to pick up on. “</p><p>"Did he just-" Kurapika begins before Sakura cuts him off with a sigh.</p><p>'Yeah, he did."</p><p>Sakura feels Kurapika shudder is disgust as they both watch the fight about to unravel.</p><p>Is that a fishing pole?” he says, wiping the scratch of blood off of his cheek. “What a fascinating weapon!”</p><p>Sakura's actually amazed that he managed to at least make a scratch on Hisoka. And with a <em>fishing pole</em> too. The kid was truly intriguing. </p><p>Leorio speaks up from the back, making his advance at Hisoka. “Your fight is with me!”</p><p>Sakura winces at the defying punch Hisoka lands on his face, his body colliding on the floor with a harsh thud. <strike>Hopefully,</strike> He wasn’t dead, but she was sure his face would start swelling up soon after. </p><p>“Leorio!” Gon yells, face morphing into anger as he makes his way towards Hisoka. </p><p>“You came to rescue your friend?” He gives his lips another lick before continuing. “Such a good boy.”</p><p><em>Gross</em>. </p><p>Gon charges at Hisoka, swinging his fishing pole as he does. Hisoka disappears (she was pretty sure that wasn’t Nen), reappearing behind Gon with every swing he takes. </p><p>Hisoka continues, “And that expression...Nice, very nice. I'm getting excited now…”</p><p>“He’s insane,” Kurapika speaks up from next to Sakura, eyes gazing at Hisoka in a mixture of awe and hatred. </p><p>Sakura nods, wincing as his hands wrap around Gon’s windpipe.</p><p>Kurapika’s eyes widen at this, “Uh, should we do something?”</p><p>“He’s not gonna kill him,” Sakura shakes her head, taking her lollipop out of her mouth for a quick second. </p><p>Hisoka’s groan brings their attention back to him, “I really do love that look.” letting go of Gon’s throat a few moments later. </p><p>As Gon gasps for air, Hisoka continues (and Sakura truly believes that he <em> doesn’t </em>shut up) “Do not fear. I will not kill your friend.”</p><p>With that, he picks up Leorio’s unconscious body, speaking once more, “You both have passed.” </p><p>Gon coughs once more, glaring at Hisoka as he continues, “Grow up and become a fine Hunter.”</p><p>Hisoka <em> finally </em> shuts up when a static noise comes from the receiver in his pocket, ‘Hisoka, you should get back here. We’re almost at Phase Two.”</p><p>There’s something strangely familiar about the voice that bothers Sakura, but she’ll drop it for now. Hisoka responds to the person before glancing at Gon once more, “You can find your own way back, yes?”</p><p>Gon nods and Hisoka smiles, “Good boy.”</p><p><em>Gross</em>.</p><p>Before walking away, he glances at Sakura once more, “I’ll see you soon my sweet Sakura, you know how kind fate is to us.”</p><p>Sakura rolls her eyes once more, flipping her middle finger to Hisoka as he disappears into the fog. She hates the way she already feels Kurapika staring at her in curiosity. </p><p>Great.</p><p>Now she’ll have to answer questions she <em> really </em> doesn't want to. She’ll end up doing it regardless, but she’d rather not waste her energy. </p><p>Besides, where the <em> fuck </em> was Killua?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Killua and Sakura (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Kil, I’ll be right back!” his older sister smiles, her right hand held enclosed in Illumi’s as her left waves animatedly at the boy sitting on the grass. “I promise I’ll bring you back chocolate robots!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Killua’s pout goes away at the promise of the sweets, finally waving back at his sister. When the gates close behind his siblings, he turns to look at his father, “Dad, where are Sakura and Illumi going?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Silva ponders on the thought briefly before looking down at the toddler, “They’re going on a job, Kil.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hm okay,” Killua nods, pretending to understand what his father just said. His family often talked about going on these “jobs” but he didn’t quite understand them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silva let’s a slight smile take over his facial features before he looks up to the sky which had turned into a red-orange masterpiece. He turns his attention back to the toddler before leaning down, “I think it’s time for us to head inside.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Killua nods, making grabby hands to his father, a sign that he wanted to be lifted up. Silva, of course caves, settling the boy into his shoulders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Dad?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Yes, Kil?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Are Sakura and Illumi going to be gone for long?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silva doesn't show any hesitation in voice, feeling no regret for the lie he’s about to tell to his toddler, “No, they’ll be back in at least a week.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Killua brightens up at his statement, “Okay!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Killua never found out that his father lied that day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he didn’t see neither Sakura or Illumi until 4 months later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But when they did return, it’s safe to say that Killua was the first one to greet them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, if you could call it that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was more like a car crash. Except instead of cars, it was Killua and Sakura. And instead of a highway, it more like their flower garden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Saki! You’re back!” the three-year-old cheered happily, his arms instantly wrapping around his sister’s sides. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad to see you missed me too Kil,” Illumi says as he approaches the two. He’s far more relaxed than usual, a rare sight to the family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sakura smiles, sticking her tongue out at the older, “Illumi’s jealous!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Illumi rolls his eyes, though he's rather amused by the entire situation. He moves his hand to ruffle Killua’s hair before advancing further into the estate, most likely to talk to their parents. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little ruffle that Killua received would most likely be all of the affection that the eldest would show his siblings for the next 2 weeks, but it was the thought that counted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Saki, you were gone for so long!” Killua whines, pouting as he pokes his index finger into the older’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I'm sorry, Kil!” the older says sheepishly, before reaching behind her. “But look! I got your robots!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Killua gasps, grasping the bag in his hands before hugging his sister again, instantly forgetting whatever he was upset over, “You’re forgiven.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Really?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Killua nods, “Mhm, just don’t go away for that long again, ‘kay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sakura giggles, wrapping her arms around her brother a little tighter than before, “I promise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Killua pulls back from Sakura, holding his pinky out for the older to grab, “You mean it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I mean, I promised, so I kinda have to mean it, right?” Sakura giggles as the younger ponders on her words.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Hm, I guess you’re right,” he says, giggling as Sakura wraps her own pinky around his.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gotoh, who watched the entire scene unfold from behind a tree a few feet away, looks fondly at the sight. He didn’t have the heart to crush the two young children’s hearts so soon after they had just reunited. Especially considering that Sakura and Killua were most likely the closest of all of the current Zoldyck siblings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The butler turns around, deciding that Sakura coukd find out about her next job later. The time she spent with her brother was much more important.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And even though he could expect a scolding from Kiyoko later, it’d be worth it just to hear the giggles he hadn’t heard from Killua in a while.  </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>“Sakura, here.” Killua says, holding out what seemed to be a bowl of ramen towards the girl “I doubt you were listening to anything that just happened in the past 3 minutes, so as your <em> wonderful </em>younger brother, I took the liberty of ensuring that you don’t starve yourself.” </p><p>Sakura blinks, at least hoping to maintain <em> some </em> composure that may lead Killua to assume she was paying attention. </p><p>She wasn’t obviously, but Killua had figured that out when she didn’t show any type of response when Netero had mentioned food.</p><p>“Kil, you gotta remind me of everything that just happened in the past 4 hours.” </p><p>“4 hours?” Gon speaks up from next to Killua, his own bowl in his hand. “Did you seriously forget everything?”</p><p>“She’ll be fine, everything will come back to her in the next 2 minutes,” Killua snickers. “Let’s go sit by the window.” He says as his hand wraps around his sister’s, leading both her and Gon towards a few unoccupied seats right by a window.</p><p>And would you look at that, they were in the air.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>They were in the <em> air </em>.</p><p>Oh yeah. </p><p>Sakura closes her eyes as she sits down, letting the events of everything that recently happened replay in her mind.</p><p>
  <em> Gon fought Hisoka, she almost killed a guy in the swamp, she fought a pig, she jumped off a cliff, she had a really good egg, she almost killed Toyota (is that even his name?), Netero “rescued” them. </em>
</p><p>Wait.</p><p>How did she <em> almost </em>kill someone?</p><p>On second thought, she could most likely live on without knowing how that occurred. </p><p>It’s not as if it would be her first time.</p><p>“Where are your parents?” she hears Gon say, and his hand is already moving to put another spoonful of food down his throat. She must’ve  zoned out for a decent 2 minutes, because Gon and Killua are both engaged in a full fledged conversation while she’s been staring at her untouched ramen. </p><p>She might as well <em>try</em> and engage in social activity. </p><p>Illumi would be proud. </p><p>Killua speaks up, “They’re alive.”</p><p>“Probably,” Sakura butts in, and her brother snickers, elbowing her in the ribs as he does. </p><p>Gon continues, “What do they do?”</p><p>“They’re assassins,” Killua says bluntly.</p><p>Gon’s eyes widen, “Huh? Both of them?”</p><p>Both Sakura and Killua open their mouths in shock, though, it’s Killua who speaks,  “That’s your reaction?”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’re the first person who’s ever responded seriously!”</p><p>“I mean, how else do you expect someone to respond?”</p><p>Killua shrugs, turning back to Gon as the boy speaks again, “Well, you two are telling the truth, right?”</p><p>“And what makes you think that?” </p><p>Gon’s the one to shrug this time, “Just a hunch.”</p><p>Sakura chuckles, stealing Killua’s juice carton on the side of his tray, much to his dismay, before continuing, “That’s weird.”</p><p>Killua nods. “People only like me, because they can’t tell whether I'm serious or not, which sometime sucks.” He rolls his eyes, fiddling with the form next to his tray as he continues.  “We’re from a family of assassins. So they’re all assassins, and they have really high hopes for us.”</p><p>Sakura nods, sipping on her juice box, “They’re expectations are <em> drastically </em>high.”</p><p>“For you!” Killua sticks his tongue out.</p><p>Sakura shakes her head, “Nope, they’re high for you too.”</p><p>Killua shakes his head animatedly, “Nuh-uh, I didn’t have to go through at least half of the training you did,” He says. “If anything I got off easier.”</p><p>“Training has nothing to do with expectations, dummy.”</p><p>Killua furrows his eyebrows, “If they train you more that means their expectations are higher!”</p><p>“Kil,” Sakura sighs. “As someone who has been living for 3 more years than you, I can tell you that we’ve been through the same amount of training. Everyone has...well probably except for Milluki.”</p><p>Killua shakes his head, “Well <em>obviously.</em> I’m just saying that your training regimen was different from mine.”</p><p>“Obviously?” Sakura says. “We have different strengths, so my training focused on my strengths while your training focuses on your.”</p><p>“Yeah, like my intelligence!” Killua preens. “I definitely took more tests with Mom than you, only meaning that I’m smarter!”</p><p>Sakura shrugs, “Whatever you say.”</p><p>”Cool!” Gon butts in, his eyes shining like stars. “That’s so cool that you guys got to train with <em>assassins!”</em></p><p>Sakura grunts, “Sure, we’ll say that.”</p><p>Killua snickers before turning to face the window again, “Mom said that I have the potential to be a top assassin when I told her that I wanted to decide my own future,” Killua says, and in all honesty, Sakura that conversation had happened. “So I stabbed her.”</p><p>“I stabbed our brother!” Sakura adds.</p><p>“I get why you stabbed your mom,” Gon says. “But why your brother?” </p><p>Sakura shrugs, “He stole one of my lollipops earlier that day, plus I was bored.”</p><p>”Which lollipop?”</p><p>“Kil, that has nothing to do with the story.”</p><p>”I know, but I’m curious.”</p><p>”It was Blue Raspberry.”</p><p>Killua nods in understanding, “That’s why you stabbed him so deeply!”</p><p>Sakura nods, “He probably stole more, but I’ll handle him later.”</p><p>“Though, they’re probably out for blood now,” Killua chuckles. “But if they find us, I’ll send them packing. They’re worth some hefty bounties.”</p><p>Gon nods, and Sakura’s shocked that he’s been an active listener throughout the story, “Then what about Sakura?”</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“Are you gonna turn her in too?”</p><p>Sakura’s eyebrows perk up at this, and as she’s about to respond Killua butts in, “Nah, Sakura’s one of the two family members that I <em>actually </em>like. Plus, we came here together”</p><p>“I’m one of the favorites.” Sakura teased as Killua rolls his eyes.</p><p>”I can take it back if you’d like.” </p><p>Sakura snickers, throwing one of her arms around the younger, <strike>her</strike> Killua’s juice still in hand, “I should write an acceptance speech.”</p><p>“Sakura, please shut-”</p><p>Killua stops, and so does Sakura when she feels a familiar presence around the corner. She swiftly turns around, disappointed to not find anyone there.</p><p>She was positive she picked up on at least something near them only a few seconds ago. </p><p>“Gon, did you see anyone coming from that side?” Killua asks, turning back around. Gon doesn't respond verbally, shaking his head as he too analyzes their nearby surroundings. </p><p>Sakura places the pieces together when she senses the familiar aura, this time is sticks around and doesn't disappear in 0.2 seconds,  “I see you’re still fast, old man.”</p><p>Netero chuckles, making his presence known to Gon, who looks pleasantly amused, and to Killua, who looks the complete opposite, “That little trick? I barely moved.”</p><p>Sakura shakes her head, taking another sip from her juice box once more. Killua speaks up, “What do you want?”</p><p>Oh yeah, Killua had only met Netero <em> today </em>. </p><p>Lucky bastard.</p><p>She’d known the old geyser since she was about 4, and he’d been known as a family friend ever since. He brought her lollipops every time he showed up though, so Sakura had liked him from the start. </p><p>At this point, almost everyone knew the key to Sakura’s heart was in lollipops, it wasn’t even a secret anyways. Though, she’s not sure if Netero was just being nice, or if he honestly knew about her obsession for the candy. </p><p>That’s another thing that slightly aggravated her. She never knew what the old man was thinking, knowing he always had an ace up his sleeve. No matter his opponent, he always seemed to be if not one, but several steps ahead. </p><p>She’d promised herself that one day she’d be one step ahead of him, but unfortunately today was <em> not </em> the day.</p><p>She was not running on enough sleep to be able to deal with the man right now.</p><p>“Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?” Netero says, his arms clasped behind his back.</p><p>Gon speaks up, “It's fun! There haven't been any written assignments which I was dreading, so that makes it even better!”</p><p>“I'm disappointed,” Killua sighs. “I expected the exam to be far more difficult. Though, I assume the next phase will be more interesting?” </p><p>“Who knows?” Netero shrugs, a dopey grin on his face. “And you, Sakura?”</p><p>Sakura shrugs, “It’s fine.”</p><p>Netero nods, bringing his hands forward to clasp them together, “Well, now that’s out of the way. Will you three join me in a game?”</p><p>
  <em>Definitely not, but it’s nice of you to ask. </em>
</p><p>“A game?”</p><p>“If you are able to defeat me, I’ll let you all become Hunters.”</p><p>Gon’s face brightens, “Really! I’ll play!”</p><p>Killua sighs, though Sakura can already see that he’s slightly excited. She knew of his competitive nature, and how he’d never back away from a challenge, because (whether she’d admit it or not) she was the <em> exact </em>same way.</p><p>However, as said before, she simply did not have enough energy for that competitive nature to shine.</p><p>“You guys have fun,” Sakura says, bringing her juice box to her lips once more as she stands. “I’m gonna go to sleep.”</p><p>“Hm, really? I <em>actually</em> wanted you to see you play Sakura,” Netero says, turning to face the girl, but by the time he gets a decent look, she’s already halfway down the hallway. “Oh, well.”</p><p>It wasn’t a complete lie, because it’s true, Sakura <em> was </em> tired. But it was also because she had an idea of what game Netero would want to play, and unless she was completely focused it would take <em> way </em>too much of her time and energy to beat him. </p><p>She wasn’t even sure she could beat the man at her full capacity.</p><p>However, looking at her current situation, she’s kind of wishing she took Netero up on his offer.</p><p>It’s not like she was expecting the two men to come down the hall, but it wasn’t like she was going to move out of the way either.</p><p>“Hey, brat,” the man with a bandage wrapped around both his neck and right arm says. “Don’t you know you should apologize to people when you bump into them?”</p><p>Ah, so she’ run into a second Hisoka. </p><p>Well, except that this man wasn’t creepy, and he was kinda powerless.</p><p>“Get back here you bitch!” the second man says, grabbing Sakura by the back of her shirt and pulling her to face him. At the same time, Sakura manipulates her nails, instantly making them as sharp as knives before sinking them into the man’s chest. </p><p>Not enough to kill him, but enough to leave a scar. </p><p>Call it a gift to remember her.</p><p>She took her hand out of the man’s chest (gross) and let his body drop to the ground, grimacing at the blood on her hand before turning to the second man that looks at her in fear. She swears he’s about to cry, and if she were anywhere but here she’d laugh.</p><p>But, she genuinely didn't want anyone to come to their location, because all it would take is a look at her hand and the unconscious man on the floor to connect the two.</p><p>Not like they would do anything, but as she said before, she <em> really </em> was trying to avoid attention. And she already screwed up twice, leaving her to play the innocent child who <em> definitely </em>didn’t kill that guy earlier. </p><p>She sighs looking at the man still standing, “Take him and get out of here,” she cracks the knuckle in her index finger before continuing. “He won’t die.”</p><p>The man nods before scurrying away, grasping the other man in his hands. She sighs, ignoring the copper smell of blood coating her hands.</p><p>“I should've stabbed his thigh,” she grimaces at her hand, already turning around to look for the closest bathroom. </p><p>
  <em> Approximately 36 minutes later </em>
</p><p>“Damn, now I’m in a bad mood,” Killua mutters, wiping a towel across his face. The old man was interesting, to say the least. He reminded him of his grandfather in a way, though his grandfather would probably slap him for saying that. Though, he was sure Gon would achieve his goal of getting him to use his right hand. The boy had a look of determination in his eyes that spoke louder than words. In a way, it kind of reminded him of his sister, well except-</p><p>“-can’t believe that kid stabbed you with her <em> hand </em>,” A man in front of him speaks up. Killua looks up, seeing a man with a large bandage wrapped around his chest leaning on another man. “The kids are insane this year."</p><p>Killua sighs, proceeding to walk forward, still immersed in his thoughts to the point in which he doesn't even realize that he bumped into the men.  </p><p>“Another one?” the man says exasperatedly, turning around to look at Killua as he walks away. “Bastard! Get back here!”</p><p>Killua turns around, glaring at the men. The one leaning on his friend’s shoulder’s eyes widen in fear, “A-Aki, look at his eyes. They’re the same as the girl!”</p><p>Killua’s eyebrows perk up at this, “So you’ve run into my sister and she let you live?” </p><p>The man’s eyes widen, but the other one glares right back at Killua, “You two need to know your pla-”</p><p>Killua sighs, swiftly manipulating his hand to slit the throats of both men. Their bodies drop to the floor with a satisfying thud, and he’s impressed at how clean the kill was.</p><p>He’d have to make sure to tease Sakura later about how she let them live after they probably aggravated her. Though, she did say that she was tired, so maybe she had an excuse. Killua would still tease her nonetheless. It was his job as the younger brother to ignore his older sister as <em>much</em> as possible.</p><p>He looks back at his hand as he manipulates it back to normal before looking out the window. He smirks.</p><p>If he didn’t stop playing the dumb game with the old man and Netero, he’d probably have to kill the old man to get the ball.</p><p>
  <em> Oh well </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>When Sakura wakes up, it’s to Leorio poking her in the shoulder, “C’mon shortie, the plane landed, we’re at Phase Three.”</p><p>“If you call me short one more time, I’ll cut off your d-”</p><p>“Okay!” Leorio backs up. “You’re definitely not a morning person.” </p><p>Sakura grumbles, sitting up to rub her eyes before glaring at Leorio. The man simply smiles, “Well, good morning sleeping beauty!”</p><p>“Shut up,” she says, though a slight chuckle left her lips. “Where were you guys last night?”</p><p>Leorio smirks, “What? You missed us?”</p><p>Sakura stands up, already walking away. Leorio, of course, trails right after her before speaking up again, “We fell asleep in one of the rooms, unlike you!”</p><p>“There was no rule about where you could sleep!”</p><p>“So you fall asleep on a table?”</p><p>Sakura nods as Leorio continues, “And what if someone tried to rob you?”</p><p>“I’m not a deep sleeper,” Sakura says. Well, it’s not that she <em> wasn’t </em>a deep sleeper, she simply couldn't afford to be one. She’d learn to always be aware of her surroundings, even during sleep. </p><p>Thanks, Silva. </p><p>“Leorio! Sakura!” Gon’s cheery voice yells as they make their way off the aircraft.  She looks around to see the young boy approaching them with Killua and Kurapika at his side. “Where have you been?”</p><p>“...I just woke up,” Sakura scratches the back of her neck as the rest of the group laugh, “Where are we?”</p><p>“You’d know if you woke up on time,” Killua says, sticking his tongue out at the older. Sakura rolls her eyes, taking out and unwrapping another lollipop from her pocket. </p><p>“<em>We</em> don’t even know where we are?” Kurapika says as Killua hurries to shush him. </p><p>As if it were an answer to her prayers, a voice starts speaking, and everyone turns to Bean who stands in front of the entrance of the aircraft, “Everyone, the exam’s Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower.”</p><p>“Trick Tower?” Leorio says.</p><p>“To pass this phase. you must reach the tower’s base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, I will pray for your success.” He concludes before making his way back inside the plane.</p><p>“No way,” Killua clicks his tongue, looking around the top of the giant cylinder-shaped tower for any form of rope, or ladder.  “Do we jump down?”</p><p>“That would be suicide,” Kurapika says, crossing his arms in front of him.</p><p>“Maybe for a normal person," a voice declares confidently and Sakura sees the man, clad in rock climbing gear begin his descent down the tower optimistically, "But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem. Looks like I'll be the first to pass the Third Phase."</p><p>"Wow..." Killua stares open-mouthed.</p><p>"He's going down pretty fast," Gon says, looking down at the man/.</p><p>"He's pretty good ... Wait, do you hear that?" Sakura's ears perk up at a distant noise. Maybe she’d be wrong but it sounded like-</p><p>A curt scream cuts her thinking process, as the man screams in panic as three beasts make their way towards him.</p><p>“Try climbing back up!” Sakura says, though it’s a bit late as the man gets carried away, his screams still cutting through their air. She looks at Killua who’s still standing wide-eyed, “Let’s not climb down the sides.”</p><p>The boy agrees rather quickly, following Gon to try and find a different way down/</p><p>“Hey,” Kurapika says, noticing that the teen was already turned around. “There are fewer people!”</p><p>Leorio’s eyebrows furrow, “Huh?”</p><p>Everyone else turns around, and it’s made obvious that most of the people that were on the structure had somehow found a way to descend the tower.</p><p>“He’s right,” Sakura nods. “I count 23, meaning almost half of the applicants have found a way down.”</p><p>“No way! When they’d do that!” Leorio says.</p><p>Sakura shrugs, eyeing the floors of the tower before turning to Kurapika, “I think it may have something to do with the f-”</p><p>“Leorio! Kurapika! Sakura!” Gon says animatedly, waving his hand to where the three stand. </p><p>“What is it Gon?” Kurapika says as the trio walk over to where Killua and Gon sit, eyeing one of the stone slaps. </p><p>“Look. I found a hidden door.”</p><p>“I see.” </p><p>Sakura nods, “So we can descend by flipping the stones?”</p><p>Killua nods, “Okay!”</p><p>“Good job, Gon!” Leorio adds, ruffling the boy’s hair as he giggles. “Let’s head on down!”</p><p>“But I’m confused,” Gon says, pointing to various spots on the tower. “There are also hidden doors over there, and there, and there.”</p><p>“That many?”</p><p>“It seems kinda suspicious to me,” Sakura says, chewing her bottom lip. The lollipop that was in her mouth currently rests in her hand as she looks over the various spots Gon pointed out.</p><p>“Some could be traps,” Killua points out. “And it looks as though each door can only be used once.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Leorio says.</p><p>Gon nods, “We tried using one another guy had used, but it wouldn't budge.”</p><p>“Judging by the door’s size,” Kurapika examines. “it seems as if only one can fit at a time.”</p><p>“In other words, only one person can use each door,” Sakura says, placing her lollipop back in her mouth. “We’ll have to split up.”</p><p>“Gon and I decided that we’re each gonna choose a door.”</p><p>“No hard feelings if one of them is a trap!” Gon says. </p><p>“What are you guys gonna do?” Killua says, his eyes drifting to Sakura.</p><p>She shrugs, “I can live with that.”</p><p>Leorio nods, “Luck is a part of the game.”</p><p>“I have no objection,” Kurapika adds, already situating himself by one of the hidden doors.</p><p>“Then that settles it,” Gon says. “I guess this is goodbye for now!”</p><p>“We’ll meet back up at the Tower’s base,” Sakura says, as everyone nods in agreement. </p><p>“One!.”</p><p>“Two!”</p><p>“Three!”</p><p>Sakura steps onto her stone, feeling herself fall into darkness for a fleeting second before landing on the ground. When she looks up, she’s confused to see the faces of her friends from just a few moments ago.</p><p>“Huh?” Leorio speaks up.</p><p>“Well,” Kurapika chuckles. “That was quite a brief farewell.”</p><p>“Oh,” Killua says, looking around the room. “So all the doors led to the same room.”</p><p>Sakura nods, also starting to analyze the room. It was a small room, to say the least, and there <em> was </em> a door, but surprise surprise it was locked. She looks back to the 4 boys, “So uh, what do we do now?”</p><p>Leorio walks over to a table, and picks up what seems to be an index card, “The six of you must follow the will of majority rule to reach the goal.”</p><p>“Six?”</p><p>“Look there are six stopwatches!” </p><p>“We might as well put them on from now,” Sakura shrugs, grabbing one of the stopwatches and placing it around her wrist. The rest of the teens follow her footsteps moments later, putting on their own watches.</p><p>“But wait,” Killua says, a groan leaving his lips soon after. “Does that mean we’re stuck here until someone else shows up?” </p><p>“That’s right!” a voice says through the speaker in the corner of the room. “My name is Lippo, and I’m the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner!”</p><p>“Did he say, Prison Warden?”</p><p>Lippo continues, “Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority rule! Cooperation will be key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's selfish behavior can derail an entire group. And you can't start until you have six members! Best of luck, lady, and gentlemen!”</p><p>“What do we do?”</p><p>“I guess, we just wait,” Kurapika shrugs, already settling in the corner of the room. “I’m sure it won’t be long.”</p><p>Sakura wishes he had been right. </p><p>It had been around 2 hours since the group of 5 had dropped into the room, and no one had joined them in the room. It was safe to say that Leorio had started to go insane based on the “tantrum” he’d started going on. </p><p>Honestly, Sakura hadn’t been listening to him, choosing to at least try and take a nap. Gon and Killua were fiddling with Killua’s skateboard. Well, more like Killua was trying to teach Gon how to ride it.</p><p>Sakura had stopped counting the times Gon had fallen off of the board around 9. </p><p>“What if no one shows up before we reach our time limit!” Leorio bursts, pacing around the room in circles.</p><p>“I’m sure someone will show up before 72 hours is up Leorio,” Kurapika sighs. </p><p>“But-”</p><p>Sakura pauses as she hears footsteps from above them.</p><p>“Shut up for a second,” Sakura’s eyes open swiftly, looking up at the ceiling. She could still hear the footsteps, and she was sure whoever it was, was standing right over their heads.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>She places her index finger over her lips and points towards the ceiling with her other hand. Leorio gets the message a few moments later, joining her in looking up towards the ceiling. </p><p>Moments later, with a flash of blue, someone falls down, landing directly on their bottom. The man almost pales at the sight of the four, eyes widening.</p><p>“Oh, it’s Toyota!”</p><p>“My name is Tonpa!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kil and sakura stop being the best siblings challenge</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>